Always Yours
by Flourishing Gardens
Summary: Harry is missing from his birthday party and has a huge secret no one knows.


_Harmony & Co._ Harry's Birthday Drabble Challenge, 2018

* * *

 **Always Yours**

 _July 31_ _st_ _, 1998_

Hermione glanced around the enchanted tent as she brought her drink to her lips. She didn't understand why all of these people were invited to Harry's birthday party. She didn't even recognize half of them.

Anyone who actually knew Harry would know that he wouldn't want a special party. He didn't want to be recognized as a war hero, or even celebrated as the boy who lived.

Anyone who actually knew Harry would know he would want to spend his birthday surrounded by the few people he loved most.

Hermione sighed, the Weasley's should know better. They always said Harry was a part of their family; shouldn't they know better than to invite all these people into their home? Shouldn't _Ginny_ know her boyfriend well enough. She scowled as she looked around the room and found Ginny with Ron and a few others laughing; Harry nowhere in sight.

She shook her head, did anyone care that Harry wasn't there? Her feet lead her away, knowing in her heart that Harry would be in his favorite spot. A willow tree on the edge of the property overlooking a small pond.

She found him easily and spent a few moments watching from the distance. Watching as he flung small rocks into the pond hard enough to skip on the still water. Hermione took a step closer and accidentally stepped on a twig. Harry spun around quickly, wand in hand and ready for attack. When he saw the intruder, his shoulders sagged as he encompassed her into his arms.

She felt so safe, and she never wanted him to let go. The moment passed too quickly for Hermione as he pulled away.

He led her back to the tree, wrapping his arm around her as they sat down. She rested her head on his shoulders and calmed at the steady rise and fall of his chest. It felt like the most natural thing in the word.

"What are you doing out here by yourself Harry?"

"I couldn't stand to be around everyone for a moment longer," his head lolled back and hit the tree with a quiet _thunk._ "Why does no one understand I don't want to talk about the war."

"I do Harry," she placed her hand on his knee for comfort. He looked at her and gave her a sad smile.

"No one knows me like you do Hermione," he sighed as he leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers, "Which is why I need to tell you that I'm leaving." It was a matter of fact, and she knew his decision was already made.

"Oh." She couldn't get anything else out. She wanted to ask where he was going or if she would ever see him again, but she had to bite her lip and look away, not wanting him to see the tears that threatened to fall.

"I just can't do it anymore Hermione, but you'll be okay without me. You have Ron now, and the Weasley's will always take care of you."

She whipped her head around, "What do you mean that I have Ron?" She couldn't help the harsh tone that came out of her mouth. Harry sputtered for a moment, a look of shock on his face.

"Ron told me that you two were together now." Hermione couldn't help but hear the sadness in his voice.

"Oh please, like I would ever want to be with someone who could just up and leave me whenever things get rough," she turned her head away as she felt Harry recoil. She knew he would feel guilty by what she said but she couldn't help but feel hurt. "And what about _Ginny_ , you're going to leave after you just got together." Harry laughed and she turned to face him. He looked at her in disbelief.

"Hermione, I am not with Ginny, nor do I ever want to be. Please tell me that Ron didn't tell you that? He's known how I felt about you for a long time, and if he told you that it would be the final crack in our friendship."

She stared at him in shock, "how do you feel about me?" She asked him shyly, not quite looking him in the eye.

He gave her a longing look, and the moment she caught his eyes glancing at her lips she tackled him.

Heaven. That's what it felt like to have his lips on hers. Every nerve of her body sung as Harry weaved his fingers through her hair and pulled her body close. He pulled away and gave her a smile that made her feel weak in the knees. He laughed as he began to place kisses on every inch of her face.

"I love you Hermione. It's always been you for me. I had to leave because I didn't think I could stand watching you live your life happily by his side instead of mine."

"That's something you will never have to worry about again Harry," she grinned at him, "I always have been yours. I have loved you far longer than I want to admit."

"Can I tell you a secret?" She nodded her head and bit her lip, "I've been in love with you since you howled the night we rescued Sirius from the Kiss. You looked so fierce in that moment, so determined to save us, and I knew that you would always do whatever you could to help me."

"I think we've lost a lot of time together Harry," she reached out and twisted a fallen lock of his raven hair between her fingers.

"Not anymore," he ran his hands over her sides lovely, "Come away with me. I already have a portkey to Australia. I have a job with the Australian Ministry and place to live." He straightened his shoulders and smiled happily, "We can even search for your parents Hermione. Please come away with me and I will spend the rest of my life by your side just like you have been by mine. I will always be yours." His eyes were pleading and desperate. She giggled and leapt into his arms again and kissed him passionately.

"When do we leave?"


End file.
